


Ours Now

by Faetality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: An old favor is called in the form of a blanket wrapped bundle. Peter didn’t sign up for this.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 320
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Ours Now

It’s been a perfectly normal day, the weather was nice, Peter had brought him lunch on the wolf’s own lunch break, and Stiles had rented them a movie for the evening. It was a perfectly normal, no hijinks, everything was fine kind of day. Then, a quarter till five there was a knock on the door. Now, Stiles, being himself, didn't think anything too off about it. Sure, they didn’t get many visitors since the move to L.A. but it happened. Since leaving Beacon Hills and graduating from his training the supernatural worries had died down, though the Hunters still caused issues there were less of them than when Gerard ran the show. Peter handled a lot of information dealing under the table and Stiles used the national and international databases to keep an eye on anything suspicious that popped up. Which was why he opened the door without checking the peep hole. Which was why he had been surprised that no one was standing on the doorstep. Which was why he nearly kneed the car seat that was sitting on the mat. 

He crouches, and yep, that’s a baby alright. A tiny, blue eyed, staring, baby. There’s an envelope sticking out from the side where the pale purple plaid blanket was tucked around the kid; Stiles takes it. In fine, printed letters is a name. 

_ Peter Hale.  _

“Oh hell no.” 

*

He calls Peter immediately, tells him to get his ass home. He doesn’t elaborate. So maybe the hole beneath the coat hooks is his fault. Sue him. He just accidentally acquired a child with his boyfriend’s name on it. 

“What’s wrong? What happened, are you okay?” Stiles sees the moment that the baby in the room registers for Peter. He stills, tilts his head, and then looks at the lounge chair with a baby seat in it. “Stiles?” it’s slow. Measured. “Why do you have a baby?”

“OH no. The better question is why do  _ you _ have a baby.” he holds out the envelope and watches Peter open it like a bomb. 

_ I’m calling in your favor, Hale.  _

_ She’s yours now. _

_ \- Andrei. _

Nothing else is written. No name for the kid, not instructions, just the seven words that make Stiles more confused than before. “So?”

“So, I believe,” Peter spoke slowly, as if trying to believe the words that came from his mouth, “I have a child now.” It wasn’t what Stiles expected.

“How?”   
“Andrei Malkovich saved my life in Kazakhstan seventeen years ago. I told him that I was in his debt. I suppose this is how he expects it to be paid.” The wolf sank heavily onto the sofa. “I have a child now.” Stiles moved to sit by his side, hand stroking down the man’s back. 

“We.” The look he received was shocking. “We’ve faced scarier things than this. But we’re going to need something to call her.” Stiles wasn’t keen on being the one holding it together but Peter is just shaking his head. “I can’t raise a child, Stiles.”

“Too bad. If you’re not going to do this then we need to take her to the adoption agency tonight.”

“Can’t. It’s a debt I have to pay.” The girl takes that as a cue to start crying. When it’s clear Peter is just going to stare, Stiles stands and picks her up. 

“It’s okay, we’re gonna take care of you now and everything is going to be just fine.” Stiles phone rings across the room. “Peter is going to hold you now and you’re going to be good and not cry for him? Yeah? Please stop crying.” He passes her to the wolf and dives for the phone. 

“-dad. Yeah I’m good how are you? Oh. Uh huh. Sure I can do that. Oh- could you hold on just a sec?” He turns and finds the baby quiet, nestled in Peter’s arms as she is- the two are staring at each other. “Peter?” The Wolf blinks. “Dad asked if we need anything.” 

Peter understands without anything more being said. “Yeah, Tell him and ask him to bring the necessities.” 

-

The child is human so far as he can tell. She’s tiny and fragile and he wants to run screaming from this new responsibility he’s been handed. He wants to _ run _ . But there’s Stiles who has taken it all in stride, taken Peter’s past that showed up on their doorstep and smiled and just…  _ accepted it _ . He can’t run from that. 

So he brushes his fingers over her tiny cheeks and thinks of a name. 

“Claudia Andrea Hale.”

“What?”

“Her name. Claudia Andrea Hale.” The room is flooded with the scent of overwhelming emotions- disbelief, happiness,  _ tears.  _ Stiles wouldn’t admit it aloud but Peter knows it means something to him to hear Peter suggest his mother's name. “Is that alright?” 

“I- yes. Yes. But I’m calling her Candie.” It’s said with a smile and with far too serious a tone. 

“Of course you will. You would give our daughter a stripper’s nickname.”

-

A month goes by and they find a rhythm. Claudia is likely the sweetest baby Peter has had the pleasure of interacting with- though his greatest comparison is Talia’s brood who were hellions each and every one of them. She cries rarely, sleeps soundly so long as she’s held, and Peter finds himself growing attached far too quickly. John Stilinski had cooed over her that first night even after warning Stiles that the entire thing was too much. Since then he had been… very helpful with keeping them supplied and putting the proper papers into the system. Peter has been working from home five days a week now and Stiles has cut down his own hours. Still it’s hard. 

It’s late nights and crying and horrible,  _ horrible  _ diaper changes. It’ Stiles shoving Peter out of the bed at two am one night and Peter doing the same to Stiles at four the next. 

But they love her. The Pack does too. Derek showed up one day out of the blue with stuffed animals and books in his arms, Scott and Kira both demanded photos near daily, and Liam had offered babysitting services any time they needed. 

It’s almost a year when there’s a knock on the door and an unfamiliar face greets Stiles. “Is Peter here?” 

“Who’s asking?” 

“An old friend.” Peter comes to the door just then, Claudia happily nestled on his hip, chewing the ear of the stuffed bunny Derek had gifted her. 

“Andrei. What a surprise.” Stiles’ blood runs cold. “What brings you here?”

“I came to pick up what I dropped off last year.” 

Something changes in the air, becomes tenser, Claudia whines and squirms. “That won’t be happening. You dropped her off with nothing and expect to just take her away? No, Andrei. She’s my daughter and I don’t much care for your attitude about her.” 

“I didn’t take you for the paternal type, Peter.” Stiles raises a hand, 

“Stop. Peter, give me her.” The little girl buries her face against Stiles’ neck and he retreats with a side eye at the stranger. “Let me know when you’re finished here. I’m going to put on a movie.”

He leaves the wolf in the hall with the stranger. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. Papa is gonna deal with that as- ah. That man. And then we’re gonna go see grandpa at the park.” 

There’s a hole in the wall of the hallway when they leave for the day, Peter’s arm around Stiles and their daughter safely between them. Family, after all, means everything.


End file.
